I Don't Regret My choice
by othloverforlife16
Summary: this is a look into what happend if haley never went on tour a guy wants her heart but she's married nathan has a daughter and lucas is keeping his secret from brooke read it and review
1. Chapter 1

I don't regret my choice 

Hey people this is a brand new story I have created I have all the rights to this story.

This is the night Chris is leaving to go to New York and ask Haley to go with him.

The Airport

Chris: so are you coming or not?

Haley: no

Chris: you're passing up a great opportunity

Haley: look music is something that is really important to me but not as much as Nathan is

Chris: if you change your mind you know where to find me

Haley: Chris have a great time in new York

She walks away and goes back to her black jeep grand Cherokee four by four

Mean while across town Nathan is still thinking about what Haley did he finally realizes that he wants to be with her no matter what they go through.

After running back home he finds Taylor there

Nathan: Haley Haley

Taylor comes out

Taylor: I'm sorry Nathan she's gone

Haley decides she just want's to go back home

SHE get's home about 15 minutes after telling Chris no

Nathan hears the door open and walks towards the door

Nathan: Haley?

Haley: yea

Nathan hugs his wife and just doesn't want to let her go

Nathan: I thought you were going

Haley: no, I didn't go

NAThan: why?

Haley: because I love you

Nathan at this moment and time felt like a total ass for what he said

Haley: it just wasn't going to be fair so yea

NATHAn: haley? Do you

Haley: I'm going to bed

Nathan feels really bad that he let his not take the chance of her life

Taylor is still living with her sister and brother in law and pisses the heck out of Haley but secretly is great to see her sister.

The next morning

Haley walks out of her bedroom with a pair of true religions that she stole from Taylor and a shirt that has Nathan's number on it

Taylor: hey Haley

HALEY: morning, coffee

Taylor: right here

Haley: thank you

Taylor: look as your sister I just want to tell you that you did the right thing and it might not feel right but it was

Haley: that's a first Taylor

Taylor: yea it is

They both hug

Taylor: so when were you going to say you stole my jeans

Haley: Taylor you

Taylor: don't worry

Taylor: just don't get used too it

Nathan comes out to find a bear claw

Taylor: hey, I got you guys bear claw

Haley: that makes me feel important

Haley: how long are you staying

Taylor: as long as I am welcome

Nathan: are you ready to go?

Haley: yea

Taylor: see you later

So Haley and Nathan get into his jeep Cherokee that Haley was driving the night before

When they got to school Haley got out and hugged her husband good bye

She walks to her locker and sees Lucas

Lucas: hey buddy

Haley: hey

Lucas: I thought you were going to New York

Haley: no

Lucas: it's good you didn't I would have missed you

Haley: thanks

Lucas: are you ok

Haley: I will be

Lucas: c'mon let's go to class

At the café

Nathan: hi

Haley: hi

Nathan: can we talk?

Haley: sure

They both walk to the back

Nathan: ok truthfully why didn't you go to New York?

Haley: because, you deserve to go to basketball camp more than I need to be in New York besides I didn't want to leave you here for 3 months without me

Nathan: you didn't have to do that

Haley: I wanted to besides I wasn't even ready for that a record deal please

Nathan: I love you

Haley: I do too

Haley: don't worry Taylor will be gone tonight

Nathan: please hope she is

Nathan: I have to go practice

Haley: bye

Nathan leaves the café and heads back to his car

Then someone from haley's past comes in

Kyle: Haley?

Haley: that's me

Kyle: you don't remember do you

Haley: no who are you?

Kyle: it's kyle Douglas from the 5th grade

Haley: wow, I haven't seen u

Kyle: since the 5th grade

Haley: what are you doing here?

Kyle: well my dad is stationed here again and well I'm going to tree high

Haley: that should be good

Kyle: so how have things been you and Lucas still best friends

Haley: yea

Kyle: nice ring

Kyle: who's it from your husband or something

He laughs

Haley: it is

Kyle: you're serious

Haley: yea

Kyle: wow a lot has changed

Kyle clears his throat

Kyle: so Brooke Davis still her

Haley: no, she's different and going out with Lucas

Kyle: well umm I'll see you in school

Haley: yea bye

Haley was a little freaked out by the fact that this guy was back she had befriended him when everyone was picking on him including Lucas.

Practice

Lucas: hey

Nathan: how's the living situation with Dan going?

Lucas: look man if I could tell you I would

Nathan: then why don't you cause I see no reason why you should be staying with him

Lucas: you want to know why Nathan cause I have a heart condition ok and he pays for my pills happy now

He walks out

Nathan is shocked and finally sees what Lucas did for himself and for him but thought it wasn't the way to approach it

Nathan comes home feeling soar as ever after having 2 hours of practice and finds Taylor but no Haley

Taylor: hey Nate

Nathan: Taylor, where's Haley?

Taylor: calm down boy she's in the bedroom when he get there she finds Haley lying on the bed

Nathan: hey

Haley gets up

Haley: hi

Nathan: what's wrong

Haley: nothing

Nathan sees a cheerleading outfit on the bed

Haley: ok so this guy comes in and remember kyle Douglas 5th grade

Nathan: yea he was a freak

Haley laughs

Haley: well he's back and oh my god is he like nate I don't even know what to say

Nathan: is he bothering you

Haley: sort of like he wanted to go out with me or something then I was like I'm married and he freaked it was gross

Haley: how are you

Nathan: what's with the cheerleading outfit?

Haley laughs again

Haley: Brooke brought it over since one of the girls quit I am next in line great

Nathan: that great

Haley: I don't do cheerleading that for Brooke and she's making me come to the championship game in Colorado

Nathan: weren't you going to go?

Haley: yea with you but not as a cheerleader

Nathan: you'll do fine ok you rock at it

Haley: thank you I need some water want some?

Nathan: yea

Haley runs into her kitchen

He comes out in a pair of shorts

Taylor: do you ever get cold?

Nathan: are you ever going to leave?

Taylor: no

Haley: Taylor

Taylor: what I'm only saying the truth

The doorbell is ringing at 6: 30 in the morning it brooke and she wants to have practice now

Nathan goes and get's it

Brooke: hi

Nathan: are you mad?

Brooke: where is she

Nathan: sleeping Brooke it 6: 30

Brooke: I know

Peyton soon reaches the apartment

Peyton: she's crazy

Brooke: hales hales

Haley: what

Brooke: get up

She blows her whistle

Haley gets up

Their walking out and Haley kisses Nathan he goes back to bed while the girls go across town to practice until 7: 30

Brooke has been working the girls as hard as she could. Haley is actually doing well to Haley's surprise.

Brooke: good job Haley

Peyton: let's hope we can go soon

Brooke: ok guys let's run through it one more time

When they are finished Haley and Peyton fall to the floor.

After practice is over Haley gets a ride from Peyton.

Haley: thanks peyton

Peyton: no problem

Haley gets to her apartment and hop's into the shower about 15 minutes later she comes out and finds Nathan in the kitchen.

She comes out in a pair of jeans with a shirt and diesel shoes.

Haley: morning

Nathan kisses his wife

Haley: coffee

He hands her some

Nathan: how was practice

Haley: so long I thought I would pass out

Haley hugs Nathan

Nathan: it's ok

Haley: I love Brooke but she is a freak when it comes too cheerleading

Nathan: guess what

Haley: what

Nathan: Taylor not here

Haley: that makes me feel good

Nathan: and

Haley: and…

Nathan: winter break coming

Haley: yea I am so happy

Nathan: here open this

Haley: Nathan? What is it

Haley opens it and sees there are 2 tickets to Aruba

Haley: aruba? Oh my god when did you do this

Nathan: like 5 months ago

Haley: I love you

Nathan: don't worry about it I thought it would be nice for your seventeenth birthday

Haley starts jumping up and down then kisses her husband

When they get to school they find Peyton, Brooke, mouth, Lucas

Brooke: Haley practice 3: 30

Haley: great

Haley puts her head on Nathan's shoulder

Peyton: Haley

Haley: yea

Peyton: can you help me pick a picture for thud?

Haley: sure

Peyton: later people

Haley grabs Nathan hand, which means come with me

Haley kisses Nathan while Peyton find the pictures

Haley: sorry

Peyton: no you guys do that

Haley: ok ready

Peyton: which picture do you like?

Haley: the one on the right

Peyton: me too how about you Nathan?

Nathan: the one on the right

Peyton: ok thank you guys

Nathan: welcome

Peyton: I'll see you later

Nathan: let's go I'll walk you to class

Haley: ok

After practice everyone heads to the café for post recovery over all the hurting and that when Kyle comes back

Haley: coffee anyone?

Peyton: thank god for you

Haley: yea

Haley walks behind the counter

Nathan isn't there yet that's when Kyle comes in

Kyle walks to Haley

Kyle: hi haley

Haley: hi

Kyle: how are you

Haley: fine

The doorbell comes open and it Nathan with Lucas

He sees his wife struggling and walks over

Nathan: hey

Nathan: Nathan Scott

Kyle: nice to see you again

Nathan: something wrong here?

Kyle: actually yea you guys are married

Brooke: hey what's your problem?

Kyle: my problem is that I can't have Haley

Nathan: look man walk while you're ahead before I kick your ass

Kyle: go ahead

Lucas pulls Kyle

Lucas: Kyle, I don't know what with you whether you're doing drugs or something but leave Haley and Nathan alone

Kyle walks away from the café

Nathan: are you ok?

Haley: thank you

Nathan: I'd do anything for you

Brooke: hi

Haley: hey Brooke

Brooke: ok so what are you guys doing for winter break it in two weeks?

Haley: Aruba you

Brooke: me too

Haley looked at Nathan then at Brooke

Brooke: guess we're all going together that should be very nice

Lucas: yes it will

Brooke pulls Lucas over for a kiss

Soon after everyone exchanges kisses a girl comes in to ruin everything possible

Chelsea: hi

Haley: can I help you?

Chelsea: I'm looking for Nathan Scott

Nathan: that's me

Chelsea: you don't remember me do you?

Chelsea: we got together last year

Nathan: no?

Chelsea: ok, well you got me pregnant and we have a son together

Everything had just fallen apart especially for Haley she walked out of the room and Peyton and Brooke came to her aid

That all if you like it or read it review review review


	2. Forgivness

Forgiveness

She had been crying and just wanted to be left alone her friends were consoling her which made her feel good but it still didn't explain how he could do this to her.

Chelsea was in the café waiting but she wasn't going to get an answer. Nathan walked back to the café to check on his wife he knew he had screwed up but he hadn't had a child with her.

Nathan: Haley

Peyton walks up to him and sort of notches him to go back

Peyton: Nate this isn't the best time

Nathan: I just want…

Peyton: just give her time ok

Nathan: Peyton

Peyton; yea

Nathan: tell her I love her

Peyton: ok

Nathan walks out of the café to find Chelsea sitting there and he gets angry.

Nathan: look I don't know what twisted mind you have but leave me alone

Chelsea: I'll give you a DNA test

Nathan: whatever you just stay the heck away from me and my wife

Nathan: Lucas I'm going to clear my head

Lucas watches his brother walk out confused and just really surprised

Meanwhile in the kitchen Brooke and Peyton are comforting their friend

Brooke: hales it's going to be fine she just a snak ok

Peyton: hales you'ok?

Haley: I'm ok

Haley: I'm just confused

Brooke: don't worry its all a big mess

Peyton: look how about we go to my house and you sleepover?

Haley: I think I'll sleep over at Lucas's if that ok

Peyton: yea totally

Haley walks out of the café and gets into her car and heads home to find another mess of problems Taylor

When she comes back out she sees Kyle their

Sorry for the long wait been busy with school but hope you like it so far it's going to get better I promise ok more and more drama and Colorado trip is coming

Will Haley and Nate make up?

Someone from Peyton's past will comeback

Brooke will have issues

And how will dan play out in all this

Stay tuned review review review give me feedback ok what should I do to make it better love ya guys xoxoxoxo


	3. Leave Me Alone

Leave me alone

Haley had been sitting on the beach for about an hour thinking about things. She had wondered what to do now it wasn't clear what to do or think. She had been crying the whole day so she wasn't going to be crying at this point she decided to lye down on the sand.

About 3o minutes later a friend come to support Haley in hour of need. Haley didn't people have a burden or to worry about her. But this friend wasn't about to let her be on her own when he parents were gone and everything.

Lucas: tissue

Haley looks up

Haley: thank you

Lucas: it'd be wrong to ask how you're feeling so can I just sit with you

Haley: yea

He hugs his best friend and they just sit

Haley: Luke

Lucas: yea

Haley: what do I do now?

Lucas: do what your heart says

Haley sits in silence

Haley: thank you Luke you're a best friend a girl could ever have

Lucas: no problem buddy

Haley: I'll see you later

Lucas: need a ride?

Haley: no, my car over there

Lucas: later

Lucas got home to find Nathan sitting on his porch and wasn't surprised but was ready for anything. He'd do anything for his brother.

Lucas: hey

Nathan: your mom told me that you went to the court so I was waiting

Lucas: yea, look Nate Haley's really confused right now

Nathan: I didn't do anything with her man I went to a bar with Tim

Lucas: ok

Nathan: the night of the dance we went after and well I was drunk but I promise you I didn't have sex with her she was up on me

Lucas: tell her what's in your heart

Nathan: how come you're so nice to me

Lucas: because you're my brother

Nathan: thank you

Lucas: no problem

2 weeks later

Haley got up getting ready for school when she decided to tell Nathan how she feels. She found him eating a banana muffin.

Haley: hey

Nathan: morning

Nathan and Haley hadn't talked for about 2 and half weeks and now she just wanted the truth from the only person she could get it from.

Haley: can we talk?

Nathan: yea

Haley: I love you but I need answers

Nathan: ok

Nathan: the night you were with Chris I went to the dance and we and Tim bailed but I was drunk but I promise you right now I didn't do anything she was on me.

Nathan: I'm sorry ok I love you

Haley: I'm not sure if I can trust you now

Nathan: I understand but give me a chance ok always and forever

Haley: always and forever

Haley and Nathan walked out of their apartment they seemed good but it wasn't clear if they had resolved anything

At school Brooke had decided that since they were leaving for Colorado soon that Haley would need fun now and when they were in Colorado.

Brooke: hey girlie

Haley: hey

Brooke: how are you

Haley: feeling like crap

Brooke: girlie that will change

Haley: brooke what are you up to

Brooke: I will see you at practice

Haley: always

Whitey had the guys doing sprints and the girls get another room to practice in so they don't lose focus. While practicing Nathan is going crazy he's not passing, getting fouled all the time.

Whitey: Nathan pass the ball

Nathan: sorry coach

Whitey blows his whistle 10-minute break

Whitey: and I don't mean a sexual break Tim

Everyone laughs Lucas and Nathan head to where the girls are they find them doing there routine

Lucas: hey girlfriend

Brooke: hi

Brooke: All right girls 10 minutes break

Brooke: hey you

Lucas: hi

Haley walks out and goes outside ignoring Nathan

She dials her mom number hoping she'll pick up

Lucas: how is she?

Brooke: she's confused how about you

Lucas: great now that I'm with you

Brooke: that what I thought

Peyton: missing her

Nathan: yea

Peyton: look Nate she loves you and knows that you didn't do anything but it's just

Nathan: I know time

Peyton: don't worry ok

Nathan: I'm sorry peyton

Peyton: for what?

Nathan: for not being there when Jake left

Peyton: water under the bridge

Lydia: hi you've reached Lydia james leave a message after the beep

Haley: mom, pick up I nedd you ok I wish you were here

Nathan comes out to find haley and find her calling her mom

Haley: mom, I miss you so much see you when I see you

Nathan: hey

Haley: hey

Nathan: just wanted you to know that Brooke calling everyone back

Haley: thanks

She s tarts walking away

Haley: Nathan

Nathan: yea

Haley: I love you

She walks away

Brooke: ok ladies well I saw the routine that the others teams have and well thanks to mouth we have the best one

Mouth: Brooke

Brooke: yea

Mouth; 7 other teams have your routine

Brooke: what

Haley: Brooke, let's make up a new one

Brooke: that will take forever

Haley: c'mon you rock at these things ok the theme this year is like what respect

Haley: so just do moves that are hot but aren't to sexy you know

Brooke: hales that is great why don't you chorographic it

Haley: what?

Brooke: ladies Haley will make the dance moves

Peyton: I'll make a new mix

So Haley just takes from what Taylor had insisted on doing in her apartment so she taught it to the girls

After about 25 minutes the girls got it but when Haley was up in the air she was being held well but something just happened and she fell.

Peyton: Haley

Brooke: Haley

Brooke runs into the gym

Brooke: Lucas

Lucas: haley fell I'm not sure if she's ok

Lucas and Nathan run after brooke peyton got her up and boy is she hurting

Lucas: haley

Lucas: you ok buddy

Haley: I need any type of drug right now

Lucas: funny let's get you to the doctor

The girls ride down there and Nathan is panicking

Doctor: well haley you just broke a arm

Haley: what can I still cheer cause

Doctor: you could but I don't advise it you'll need to be in a cast for 2 months

Haley: thanks doc

She comes out

Nathan: hey

Haley: it's broken

Nathan: how do you feel got the drugs you wanted

Haley: thanks , feeling ok

Peyton: hey you got us scared for a second

Haley: yea I guess

Peyton: is it broken?

Haley: he said just a sprain

Brooke: ok I am so sorry for that

Haley: brooke it wasn't anyone fault ok

They all leave the hospital but Nathan has to see the doctor real quick

Nathan: hi, are you doctor Kelly you just saw my wife

Doc: yes she'llb e ok but she shouldn't do a lot of cheerleading it's broken real bad

Nathan: ok thank you

Doc: here give her this note for school

Doctor: you must love her a lot to stick around like this

Nathan: yea I do

Nathan got home and found haley lying down and just wished he could go back to the day where he went to the bar and got jealous of chris his bad habit were something he couldn't control.

get all my bad habits watchin' you  
It's true  
Well, I wish that things were so different  
Change it myself  
It's what i'll do 

Chorus  
But, I can't figure it out, yet  
Just how to make it perfect for you  
But, I'm closer than I was  
Yesterday 

Yeah, I'm closer than I was yesterday

Verse 2  
They say that life is for learning  
Well, teach to me to live  
While I'm here  
Messages twisted and turning  
What should I give   
Make it clear

Chorus  
'Cause I can't figure it out, yeah  
I can't figure it out, yet  
Just how to make it perfect for you  
But, I'm closer than I was  
Yesterday

Yeah, I'm closer than I was yesterday

Verse 3  
Don't you know there's no difference  
I'm not the same  
I'm only here  
To be with you  
And now I'm closing the distance  
Dropping the claim  
Trading the past for something new  
Something new

Why would you work without living  
Spending your soul  
What's it worth?  
Well, I hope you make it to heaven  
Waiting for life   
Here on earth

Chorus  
'Cause I can't figure it out, yet  
I can't figure it out, yet  
No, I can't figure it out, yet   
Just how to make it perfect for you  
But, I'm closer than I was  
Closer than I was  
Yeah, I'm closer than I was  
Yesterday   
Yeah, I'm closer than I was  
Yesterday

haley was about to close her eyes when she saw Nathan

haley: Nathan

Nathan: yea

Haley: I love you

Then she fell asleep

Spoliers-

A secret may break tree hill

Brooke and lucas how are they really

Peyton just wants to move on

Colorado will change people

The tree hill ravens will soar

Haley will feel alone

Review review review review


End file.
